Say Something
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: "Say something. I'm giving up on you." Phil is tired of the bullshit. (Part of the ROH Love 'verse)


**Title:** Say Something

**Pairing:** Bryan Danielson/CM Punk/Colby Lopez

**Rating:** M for language

**Summary:** "Say something. I'm giving up on you." Phil is tired of the bullshit. (Part of the ROH Love 'verse)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Author's Note:** This is another piece of the ROH Love universe, though much later in the timeline. I'm marking it as complete because the scene, in and of itself, is finished. I may (read: probably will) write the continuation of this at some point, because it feels weird to leave this where it's at if only because I'm a sucker for happy endings. Either way, for now, this is what I've got. Hope you enjoy. =)

**Warnings:** Hurt. Much hurt.

**Timeline:** Set two and a half weeks after Wrestlemania 30.

_~Say something. I'm giving up on you.~_

Bryan is aware that it is well past time for the dinner he'd promised to be home for by the time he does come rushing in the door of the Washington house. He opens his mouth with a soft smile to call for Colby and Phil, but his expression falls when the he notices the younger of the two hurrying to greet him first, panicked look on his own face.

"Thank God you're home. Come here, now." Colby says, taking his lover by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.

When Colby pushes Bryan into the room, the older's eyes land immediately on Phil. The tattoed man is moving around the room gathering his things, throwing them into his suitcase that lies open on the bed. Bryan's brow furrows.

"Phil?" he begins slowly, "What's up?"

"Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence today." Phil replies, barely looking up from the shirts he's rolling up and stuffing in his bag. He shakes one of them as if to demonstrate, spitting, "Just in time to watch me pack."

"Look, I'm sorry. I got tied up with stuff with Brie. A meeting ran over. There was nothing I could do about it." Bryan tries to explain, keeping his voice as even as possible. Still, he can feel the anger beginning to boil just below the surface once again. He asks, "Are you really leaving?"

"Well, it's not like you want me here anyway." Phil says, and Bryan bites back a sigh.

"Of _course_ I want you here. That's why I asked you to come back with me." he tells his lover.

This time, Phil does stop, shoot him a glare.

"Yea, well, you've got a great way of showing it, with the way you're _never here_. I told you this Beard thing was a shitty idea. That it was going to cause problems. But what the fuck do I know, right?" the older snaps.

Bryan can see him starting to tremble from the other side of the bed, even as he starts to pace around the room, throw more of his things into his bag. It makes the younger of the two frown even harder. He reaches out and grabs Phil's bicep when he passes close enough, stopping him and turning him so they're facing each other. His eyes snap open wide when Phil knocks his hand off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questions, and Phil glares harder.

"Bryan, if you could stop for a minute, yknow, take a break from getting fake-married to your fake-girlfriend on _real television_, you could see how much your _real relationship_ is suffering as a result." the tattooed man half snarls, stepping into Bryan's personal space in a way that's much less than friendly. It sends a momentary chill up Bryan's spine. Phil warns, "You're coming real close to ruining a really good thing."

And that one stings, honestly, so Bryan can't help but be just as scathing, barking out a laugh and taking a step backward, away from Phil. He fires back, "Oh yea? That's rich, coming from the self-proclaimed Relationship Ruiner himself. So tell me, Mr. Ruiner, how is the downfall of this thing going to be _my_ fault?"

"The fact that you don't know what the problem is, is _half the fucking problem_," Phil begins with gritted teeth, staring Bryan down in a real way. He takes a deep breath before continuing, as if he needs it to calm himself down. Then, he starts again, "But, since you seem to truly be oblivious, I'll enlighten you. Not only are you lying to the whole world about being with someone else, but you're so busy getting filmed and photographed going on fake dates with her that you never have time to _not_ get filmed spending time with us. Not to mention all the time you spend basically rubbing it in our faces. Oh, and by the way, in case you missed it? While you were off at your bullshit wedding, our boyfriend? _Colby_? Got the _shit kicked out of him_ because he defended YOU. And where the hell were you?"

"That's not even fair." Bryan objects. He asks, "What could I have even done by myself against all those guys?"

"You could have at least helped." Phil fires back.

"And so could you!" Bryan finally snaps. "But I didn't see you rushing out there to help him either. Where the hell were _you_, Phil?"

Phil doesn't even have an answer for that, falling silent in front of Bryan. It's the younger's turn to take the upper hand and run with it, stepping into Phil's personal space this time.

"Oh yea, that's right. You weren't there, either. Raw isn't the Phil Brooks Variety Hour, so you _weren't fucking there_. Like you haven't been for _months_." Bryan almost growls. He shoves at his lover now, completely fed up with the whole situation. "You don't get to pin this whole thing on me, Phil. It's not like you've been present in our lives lately. And a phone call away doesn't fucking count."

Phil turns away now, can't even meet Bryan's eyes. Bryan trudges on, because now that he's started airing his grievances, it feels like he can't stop them. He feels himself almost involuntarily start to pace.

"Dammit, sometimes we _need_ you, but no, you're always, _always_ too goddamn busy running away from stupid stuff to be bothered. I mean, look! You're doing the same fucking thing _right now_! Things aren't going exactly your way, so fuck it, you're out. Right?" Bryan spits.

Phil just shoots him a glare, moving back to his bag on the bed. He zips it up so roughly, he almost breaks the zipper. As he picks it up, he snarls at his younger lover, "Fuck you. You are _so fucking selfish_, it makes me sick."

With that, he shoves Bryan out of the way, throwing his back over his shoulder and storming out into the hall. Colby presses himself into the wall as he shoves past, but shoots Bryan a worried look when the younger follows Phil out of the room. Bryan barely has a chance to squeeze Colby's hand, try to reassure him, before he's hurrying after Phil, Colby hot on his heels. He catches his tattoed boyfriend at the door, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around, slamming him against the door with a strength he never expected to use on someone he loves so much. But dammit, if Phil ever needed to listen to him, now would be the time.

"Really, Phil? You're the one packing your shit, and somehow _I'm_ the selfish one? Please, explain this one to me, because I am _all_ fucking ears." Bryan says, trying to put things in perspective for Phil one last time.

"Look in a mirror, Bryan. Or ask Colby, if he doesn't fucking leave you, too. I don't have time for this shit anymore." Phil replies, and Bryan can almost feel the defeat in his voice. It upsets him in a way that he's not sure whether to blame on anger, or sadness, or both, so he goes with the anger first since he's already there.

"Well, no one's making you stay here, Phil! No one's forcing you to keep yourself in a _ruined relationship_!" Bryan fires back, hurt lacing the edge of his enraged tone. Phil turns wide, hurt eyes of his own on Bryan, but once more, it's like the younger can't stop himself. He snaps, "If you want to leave, no one's stopping you. Get the fuck out of here, then!"

"Fine! I will, then!" Phil shouts, yanking the door open, face red.

"Fine!" Bryan screams back.

"Fine!" Phil yells back, always has to have the final word.

With that, the older slams the door to the house with something of a sense of finality. Bryan and Colby both flinch as one of the paintings Bryan had had framed a while back falls off the wall, crashing face down to the floor. Bryan lets his eyes slip closed, sweeps his hands over his face. _This isn't real life_, he thinks. Then, Colby's voice cuts into his thoughts, reminding him that it is.

"Uhm. What the hell just happened?" the youngest of the three asks.

Bryan exhales slowly, breath passing through the creases between his fingers as he tries desperately to hide from reality. After a moment, he turns to Colby with a completely defeated expression.

"I wish I knew for sure, Colbs." Bryan mutters. "But, I think...I think Phil's gone."

Colby's voice is so incredibly small as he questions, "For-for good?"

Bryan suddenly feels the pain of the situation beginning to wash over him too, taking a few steps closer to the younger and pulling Colby close, wrapping his arms around him tight.

"I don't know, babe." Bryan whispers into the boy's neck, and he feels Colby shiver, pull him closer. He breathes out, "I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"For what? _He_ left." Colby asks, and Bryan has to pull back, meet his eyes. Has to make him understand that he's at least _kind of _ at fault here.

"Because he's mad at _me_, Colbs." Bryan tries again.

"Right, _he's_ mad. I'm not mad. A little upset, sure. I have a right to be." Colby says, and Bryan instantly feels even more guilty, looking away. Colby's not having it, though, taking his lover's face in his hands and making Bryan focus on his eyes once more. "But I'm still here, Bryan. My bags aren't packed. My clothes are still in the drawers. My toothbrush is still in the bathroom. I'm not. Going. Anywhere."

"You could, though. You'd have every right." Bryan mutters, voice still low. Then, softer, "I'd understand completely if you wanted to go be with Phil right now."

"You're right, I could. But I'm _not_. Okay? I love you, Bry. And I love Phil, too, but he's the one who chose to leave. I don't want to. Not over this." Colby informs his lover, leaning in closer and resting his forehead against the older's. "We'll work this crap out together, alright? I promise."

And Bryan can't even help but to nod, trust his younger lover with this. Right now, Colby's all he has left.


End file.
